Song of Promise
by Merenwen 'Aldalas' Silverleaf
Summary: Just before Aragorn's coronation ceremony, Legolas makes a suggestion.


Spoilers: ROTK movie verse (as if you haven't seen it yet, lol)

Disclaimer: Never mine in this life. I'm sure you all can recite disclaimers in your sleep, so I won't bore you any longer!

Extra Note: Written for Tux's challenge! This is my feeble interpretation of a missing moment between Aragorn and Legolas right before Aragorn's coronation ceremony. There is the missing moment, and then an epilogue (going off coronation scene in ROTK) as an added bonus. I hope you like!

§§§

Aragorn leaned over the table on his elbows, aimlessly rubbing his temples as he stared into the mirror inches from his face. Left on his own to mentally prepare for what was to come, the former ranger about to become a king had discovered his nerves failing him.

A soft whisper of boots on the floor and then the touch of a hand on his shoulder took Aragorn slowly out of his world. Glancing to the side with a small smile and raised eyebrows, he recognized his elven friend.

Legolas returned the smile. "I was just in to wish you luck before the coronation. Do you need anything?"

The question was veiled and Aragorn knew it. Pushing off the small wash table and facing his friend, he gave Legolas his full attention. The prince looked every bit the royalty he was. For the first time in over two years, the elf was without his weapons. His tunic and leggings were made of silver silk, delicately embroidered at the neck and sleeves. Deerskin boots covered his feet and his blonde hair half-way pulled back in a single braid, with a silver circlet on his brow. His bright blue eyes were soft and his smile genuine, appraising his friend with a critical gaze.

Aragorn too, was ready to enter the coronation ceremony. Dressed in the black and silver armor of Gondor, his breastplate adorned with the white tree encircled with seven stars was the most prominent feature. Silver greaves shaped like the wings of a bird sparkled and a heavy cloak fell over his shoulders and down his back, gracing the floor lightly when he stood straight and tall. His hair had been brushed and his beard trimmed, his face light and fair. Barahir gleamed on his right forefinger, a key signature to his ancestry and his right to a future he was about to claim.

Aragorn appreciated the offer. "I have tried several times to braid my hair similar to what you did just before the battle at the Black Gate..." he sighed and shook his head. "But I can't do it today. Would you mind?"

Legolas immediately directed the man to a nearby chair. "Sit."

Aragorn did as instructed and allowed Legolas to braid his hair – two small braids on either side, so small they could barely be seen, pulled back to the back of the future king's head and bound with a silver tie. One could barely tell they were there, though there was less hair crowning the man's face now.

Legolas knelt on one knee in front of the man when he had finished and gave his friend another bright smile. "So why did you want braids today mellon?"

"Luck..." Aragorn touched the side of his head lightly, feeling the tiny braids. "... and a distraction."

"Do you fear the future?"

"No. Not like before." Aragorn shook his head, his voice soft. "You and Gandalf have spent much of your time convincing me that I am not my ancestors, and I can tell you now that I am going to do my best to believe it. I know it's my turn to take the role as the leader of this people, and I know there is no good in fearing something I have no control over anyway, except what I do about it."

"You will be a great king Estel, I know it." Legolas tipped the man's head up. "So what troubles you?"

Aragorn gave him a short laugh, "I never could convince you of anything other than the truth."

"And I'm not about to let you start now." Legolas studied the man carefully.

"I've never been good at speech making, my friend. What can I tell them, that they will find the hope they need that it took my entire life to find?"

"Ai, Estel." The prince smiled, taking the man's hand in his own and squeezing it reassuringly. "Give them hope. Share with them your desire for the future. Let your people know you wish for prosperity and peace. But words only go so far and all too quickly you may find yourself without anything left, for there may come a time when words do little good. If you find you cannot speak any longer, sing for them."

Aragorn watched the elf curiously. "Sing?"

Legolas laughed. "The song of the heart is most powerful my friend and I know you love to sing. You've come a long way since the first time I heard you carry a tune-" the elf smiled gently at the man. "And whether you believe me or not, you have a beautiful voice. Just sing. Sing them a promise."

Gandalf entered the room at that moment, not at all surprised that he had discovered the two friends together. His grey eyes sparkled at the familiar sight. He knew Aragorn would gain much from the solace of his best friend. Aragorn had lost all his tension, and though his eyes were still shadowed slightly from nervousness, that too would fade with the passing of the day.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but it is time."

Aragorn nodded, a bit heavily, and stood from the chair. Legolas rose with him, stopping the man for a moment more before Aragorn left. They would have to part ways now – Legolas would join the congregation watching the coronation and Aragorn would head to the front with Gandalf, far more important than a guest of honor.

"Let it come from the heart like everything else does, mellon nin," Legolas told him again, his eyes alight. "And you will not need fear any part of today. This is a happy day Estel, let it be so."

Aragorn embraced the elf, a true smile and a laugh breaking from his lips. "What would I do without you, gwador nin? It is said that friends can pick you up when you fall, but you don't even let me stumble, kicking away obstacles before I even come near them. Thank you, Legolas. Thank you for everything."

"You have done so much more for me; consider it repaying all the kindness and hope you have given. My bow and my heart will always be at your side."

Stepping back, Aragorn gripped his friend's forearm for a moment. "I'll be looking for you after the ceremony. Don't disappear."

"Disappear? Me? Never." Legolas gave him a very innocent look, a large smirk on his face. "Get going human, it would be very unfitting to be late to your own coronation."

Aragorn glanced over at Gandalf and winked at the wizard, smirking right back at his elven friend. "A future king is never late. Nor is he early. I will arrive precisely when I mean to."

The man was rewarded from the merry laughter of both the elf prince and the white wizard.

Just before stepping out of the room, Aragorn spoke once more to the prince. "Thank you mellon nin, for easing my heart again."

Epilogue

Gondor welcomed her new king. The white wizard held a gold and silver crown high in the air for all to see it clearly before settling it upon the head of Isildur's heir. The old wizard's eyes glanced up to the congregation that had gathered, the uncovered hall filled to capacity. "Now come the days of the king," he said in his loud strong voice, his eyes falling back to the kneeling form in front of him. "May they be blessed." He said, much softer.

Aragorn sighed deeply as the White Crown was placed upon his brow, but he looked at Gandalf and gave the wizard a confident smile. Turning around, he faced those who had come in support. The nervousness that had been apparent only moments before had faded. Now his face was calm and determined, ready to speak for the first time as king to his people.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

The people applauded loudly. The shadow that had once nearly destroyed all they had ever known and loved was nearly gone, its touch over the white city fading. For the first time in many years the white tree was in full bloom, and in a passing fall wind, cascaded soft petals over those who stood near.

The applause faded as they realized that Aragorn had begun to sing. His voice was deep but clear, washing over his people like a wave. The song was beautiful and endearing, spoken in the high tongue of the elvish language. And just as Legolas had suggested, he sung them a promise. A promise that he would always be there, and his heirs, unto the ending of the world.

"Er Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruven ar Hildinyar tenn' ambar-metta!"

Petals filled the air in clouds of white, in beauty and splendor, even the white tree itself rejoicing in this day.

End


End file.
